Se cacher
by Yu-B
Summary: Il est ici depuis si longtemps qu'il a tout oublié... et si il sortait, au risque de se faire capturer par l'ennemi?


**Hello! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic sur Francis, mais bien plus sérieuse cette fois-ci. Je trouve que c'est un personnage tellement positif qu'on en oublie souvent qu'il lui est arrivé des malheurs comme à tout le monde, qu'en pensez-vous? J'ai du mal avec ce genre d'histoire, faut toujours que je me retienne pour ne pas sombrer dans le morbide. Pauvres personnages, sont pas heureux avec moi, vous croyez? XD Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture!**

**_Hetalia_ est la création de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Il avait perdu la notion du temps depuis qu'il s'était caché ici. Combiens de jours étaient passés? Combiens de semaines? Ses compagnons d'infortune lui avaient dit qu'ils reviendraient le chercher quand tout serait terminé. Alors qu'attendaient-ils? Il n'en pouvait plus. Certes en tant que nation il n'avait pas besoin de se nourrir pour vivre, ni même de respirer, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le faire attendre de la sorte. Il allait finir par faire une crise de claustrophobie à force de rester seul cloîtré dans cette cave. Il ravala ses larmes, il en avait assez de pleurer de la sorte, si England le voyait dans cet état il se ficherait bien de lui. Lui qui n'arrête pas de se vanter en temps de paix… Mais la paix est bien loin maintenant, et le voilà lui, pauvre petit pays caché pour échapper à l'envahisseur. Qu'allait-il devenir? Et si il sortait d'ici? Après tout, qui disait que ce n'était pas terminé? Ses compagnons avaient pu être tués ou simplement disparus… il n'allait pas attendre que leurs fantômes ressurgissent d'un coup. Si ça se trouvait, il ne risquait rien à mettre un nez dehors.

- Aller, du nerf…

Il ne reconnaissait même pas sa voix. Bon dieu, mais ça faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas utiliser ses cordes vocales? Et ses muscles, à croire que son corps s'est changé en pierre. Il le sentait mal, si son corps réagissait de la sorte, cela signifiait qu'il était coincé ici depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait. Comment le savoir? Il n'y avait pas la moindre lumière dans cette cave, et aucun son ne lui parvenait de l'extérieur. Il faisait noir ici, complètement noir. Ni lumière, ni son, ni temps. Et si… et si il était resté dans cette cave plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait? Et si les jours étaient des heures, les semaines des mois et les mois…

- … des années? Non! Je refuse de rester coincé ici une seconde de plus! À l'aide! Par pitié! Que quelqu'un me réponde!

Il se redressa, tremblant de tous ses membres, et plaça ses mains sur le mur derrière lui. Depuis le temps il avait oublié où se trouvait la porte. Une chance, ce n'était pas fermé à clef, ce qui lui semblait étrange. Il était persuadé qu'on l'avait enfermé. Ça ne faisait rien, il allait enfin quitter cette pièce affreuse.

La lumière l'aveugla. Il gémit et recula en se protégeant le visage. Ça brûlait! Il en était persuadé à présent, si la chaleur bienfaitrice du soleil le rendait si malade c'est qu'il était resté enfermé trop longtemps.

Peu à peu les points noires devant ses yeux disparurent. Où était-il? Il ne reconnaissait rien. Il croyait être en ville mais ce n'était que ruines autour de lui. Tout était à l'abandon, désertique. Il était seul. Tout seul. Il n'avait pas été abandonné quand même…si? Comment pouvait-on abandonner une nation? Sa nation? Ses compagnons l'avaient-ils enfermés volontairement pour mieux vendre le pays? Non, ça n'était pas possible, ils n'auraient jamais fait ça. Ah! Merde! Et puis quel pays? Il était une nation, ça il le savait, mais le reste. Tout était flou dans son esprit, il ne se rappelait de rien. Juste des noms… America, Canada… des visages…

- Arthur…

Il se mit à pleurer, perdu autant dans sa tête que dans ces décombres. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il s'était caché, il ne savait plus qui il fallait fuir… il ne savait rien.

Tout à coup des coups de feu se firent entendre. Il redressa la tête. Panique. Ça se rapprochait de lui. Il fallait fuir. On lui voulait du mal, il le sentait. Le devinait trop aisément. Mais où fuir? Il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait! Des voix se faisaient entendre. L'ennemi!

_- Non! _

Il commença à courir, tomba plusieurs fois à terre, ses jambes ayant du mal à suivre le rythme qu'il voulait leur imposer après une aussi longue pause. La forêt était toute proche, il allait y arriver!

Une balle lui effleura le bras, on l'avait repéré! Sans un regard derrière lui, il accéléra la cadence et s'enfonça dans les bois. Il avait froid, il était épuisé par cette course, il fallait qu'il retourne dans sa cave c'était son seul salut.

_- Quel idiot! La cave a du être remarquée! Je ne peux pas retourner là-bas! Je dois trouver de l'aide!_

L'ennemi perdait du terrain, il avait encore une chance. Là! Il avait repéré un semblant de grotte, bien à l'abri derrière des arbres déracinés et des buissons. Se faufilant de son mieux il soupira de soulagement une fois à l'intérieur de sa nouvelle cachette. Il était enfin à l'abri…

Se callant contre le mur de roche il attendit que l'ennemi perde définitivement sa trace et abandonne sa recherche. Ça ne dura pas longtemps, les pas et les cris s'éloignaient déjà. Risquant un coup d'œil il se pencha vers l'un des rares trous dans le feuillage et observa… rouge? Pourquoi rouge? La forêt c'était vert, il y avait une erreur de couleur. Non…

_- Un œil?_

- Coucou petit furet!

- Aaah!

Il recula, terrorisé. Un à un les arbres étaient déplacés, libérant l'entrée de la grotte. L'homme qui lui faisait face était albinos, portant un costume militaire vert-de-gris …une croix…

Il tenta de reculer mais la grotte n'était pas assez profonde, le mur le bloquait. Il était coincé. On l'avait retrouvé. Et lui avait retrouvé la mémoire. Il recommença à pleurer. Non, c'était trop terrifiant, trop affreux. Il aurait préféré oublier, ne pas se souvenir de ça. L'albinos se rapprocha, attrapant sa cheville il commença à le tirer vers lui: « Il court il court le furet! Mais je l'ai trouvé! ».

Son tortionnaire s'amusait visiblement, un grand sourire sadique éclairait son visage déjà si pâle. Il essayait de se débattre, mais ses forces l'abandonnait.

- Non… Gilbert, je t'en pris, fais pas ça…arrête…

Ne l'écoutant pas, Prusse tourna la tête vers la troupe qui se trouvait à quelques pas derrière lui: « Luuudwwig! Devine ce que ton génialissime grand frère à trouvé! ».

- …non, non…c'est un cauchemar…pitié…

Allemagne se rapprocha à son tour, d'un air satisfait il remercia Gilbert avant de s'adresser d'une voix grave au prisonnier: « Tu as perdu Francis, ton pays est totalement sous notre contrôle à présent. ».

Il se mit à gémir encore plus. Tant d'années. On l'avait caché avant que l'ennemi n'atteigne Paris, et maintenant on lui apprenait que ce beau pays était entièrement annexé?…il était resté dans le noir pendant tout ce temps… Francis ferma les yeux, Allemagne avait raison: il avait perdu. Et le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer.


End file.
